


Datenight

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [27]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12Team: RapunzelPrompt: Romantik/Intimität: sich jemandem öffnen - fürs TeamLänge: 650 WörterA/N: Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich um die Uhrzeit und nach der Schreibwut heute tatsächlich noch etwas zustande bringe, das sowohl Story als auch ein winzig kleines bisschen Tiefgang hat...





	Datenight

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: sich jemandem öffnen - fürs Team  
> Länge: 650 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich um die Uhrzeit und nach der Schreibwut heute tatsächlich noch etwas zustande bringe, das sowohl Story als auch ein winzig kleines bisschen Tiefgang hat...

 

 

Es war ein wunderschöner Abend geworden, fand Thiel, als Boerne und er eingehakt und leicht beschwipst nach Hause liefen. Anfangs hatte er ja noch gezögert, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Boerne tatsächlich und ernsthaft nach einem Date zu fragen... aber die war es definitiv.  
Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, endlich mal den Mund aufzumachen, aber er hatte es getan und jetzt war er unendlich glücklich darüber. Denn dass Boerne ihn mochte, das war offensichtlich. Und wenn man seiner Umwelt glauben schenkte, dann ging ihm das im Gegenzug selbst nicht anders. Da hatte ja wohl mal einer den ersten Schritt machen müssen... und diesmal war es eben er gewesen. Das war halt jetzt so. Und wenn er Boerne richtig einschätzte, was ihm in letzter Zeit eigentlich wirklich immer gut gelang, dann hatte der vor dem heutigen Abend genauso viel Bammel gehabt wie er selbst.  
Aber es war alles problemlos gelaufen. Sogar noch schöner gewesen, als er sich ausgemalt hatte. Und der Fakt, dass sie jetzt Arm in Arm gemeinsam nach Hause liefen, sagte doch wohl schon alles.  
  
„Kommst du noch mit zu mir?“, fragte Boerne leise, als sie vor der Haustür standen und sich unwillig voneinander lösen mussten.  
  
Thiel überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht... ob ich das schon kann, jetzt...“  
  
„Nicht das.“ Boerne lächelte einladend. „Ich will dich einfach nur bei mir haben.“  
  
Oh.  
Na wenn das so war...  
Thiel nickte. Wie hätte er so eine Bitte auch abschlagen können?  
  
Boerne strahlte ihn an.  
  
  
Sobald sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, zog Boerne sein Jackett aus.  
Das war ungewohnt. Ungewohnt, aber nicht unschön. Im Gegenteil, fand Thiel, das war sogar höchst ansprechend.  
  
„Möchtest du noch was trinken?“, fragte Boerne und Thiel fragte sich unweigerlich, wann sie eigentlich zum Du übergewechselt waren, aber eigentlich war das jetzt auch schon egal. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Bleibst du über Nacht?“, war die nächste Frage. „Wir machen nichts, was du nicht willst.“  
  
Thiel musste lächeln. Da schien jemand aber wirklich verzweifelt nach körperlicher Nähe zu suchen...  
Er sah Boerne fest in die Augen. „Gerne“, sagte er.  
  
„Dann komm.“ Boernes Blick war einladend und Thiel hatte noch nicht mal vollständig verarbeitet, was Boerne ihm gesagt hatte, da ließ er sich schon mitziehen. Und er war sich nach wie vor nicht ganz sicher, ob er es nun gut oder schlecht finden sollte, wie sehr er Wachs in Boernes Händen war.  
  
Spätestens als Boerne die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen schloss, hatte er beschlossen, dass er das ganz gut fand. Und als Boerne dann auch noch den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete, war es vollkommen um ihn geschehen.  
  
Thiel legte seine Hände auf Boernes Brust und öffnete einen zweiten Knopf.  
Boerne reagierte mit einem Seufzen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich das hier schon will?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Thiel schüttelte stumm den Kopf und öffnete Boernes Hemd noch ein Stückchen weiter.  
„Seit du hier eingezogen bist.“  
  
„Seit...“ Thiel pausierte einen Moment. „Das ist lang.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ Der nächste Knopf.  
  
Boerne sah ihn an. „Weil ich Angst hatte, dich zu verlieren, wenn ich etwas sage. Weil du anfangs nie so gewirkt hast, als würdest du...“  
  
Der letzte Knopf.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob ich mit dir Essen gehen will.“  
  
Thiel sah Boerne in die Augen. Was für ein Geständnis. Das hatte er nun doch nicht erwartet...  
Boerne blinzelte ihn an.  
„Ich möchte dich jetzt gerne küssen“, sagte Thiel.  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Boernes Mundwinkel. „Dann mach das“, murmelte er und kam näher.  
  
Der Kuss war warm und weich, genau so wie Boernes Hemd, das Thiel ihm gerade von den Schultern streifte. Und er funktionierte so gut, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht, als wären sie förmlich dazu bestimmt, den anderen zu küssen.  
Auf den Kuss folgte ein nächster. Und dann noch einer. Und noch einer.  
  
„Gott“, hauchte Thiel. „Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Boerne zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

 

 


End file.
